Birthday Present
by Marnomy
Summary: A peek within a mysterious gal and Rorschach's life. A collection of one-shots filled with fluff and romance.
1. birthdays

"When's your birthday?" she asks, bashfully gazing at the ground stained with the scent of liquified waste, it's sickly sweet smell of decay.

The masked vigilante perched on the fire escape can't help but peer at the young woman below. "I forget."

"Uhm, well," she seems to have lost her words. "Here's for your birthday, whenever that is."

Rorschach swoops down and at his feet is a leather bound notebook. A journal. He tips his fedora at her retreating back.

"Be seeing you."

* * *

This idea came to mind just out of the blue because I was just wondering what I wanted for Christmas, which isn't at all related to birthdays besides the gifts and the love. Well, perhaps not the love or anything, but the gifts.

Anyhoo, **I do not own Watchmen**. Review, please!


	2. rare moment

"What was your childhood like?" she asks, staring at the flower he had given her. A rose.

He snorts. "You don't want to know."

She smiles and looks up at him. This is a rare moment of him visiting. Well, more like him breaking in and raiding her cupboards for canned goods.

Her eyes sink in every detail of his exposed face. The tension in his jaw, the curve of his neck.

He is unshaven and doesn't particularly care if the beverage she provides him dribbles down his chin. She giggles when he burps, not minding his lack of manners.

* * *

So, I've decided that I would just update this with small portions of the mysterious girl's and Rorschach's life together, and what they do when he isn't at work beating criminals to a bloody pulp. I suppose this would be slow and wouldn't get many reviews, but I don't mind much because I'm letting my creative juices flow. 


	3. doting

"Oh my goodness!" she proclaims as a familiar vigilante stumbles into her apartment, dragging his coat behind him. Blood is running down his right arm, flowing from a particularly deep cut below his shoulder.

She quickly retrieves her large first-aid kit and leads him over to her couch.

Rorschach watches her with curiosity. Her hands work with ease, taking out the needle, the thread, the gauze. "Nurse?"

Her laugh is amazing to him. "You've just figured that out? After all this time?"

He nods and holds back a scoff, afraid of wounding her feelings. "Told me you were teacher."

She smiles. "Yes, I am. Though I'll have you know, I went to nursing school. I quit halfway once I realized I wanted to teach."

"Hurm." He lets her ramble on. How she figured out she wanted to be an elementary school teacher, stories she heard about how much abuse nurses receive.

Once she's done taking care of all his wounds, Rorschach leaves after giving her a chaste kiss on her head, a silent gesture of his appreciation.

She doesn't mind scrubbing the trail of blood he had left in the halls, a ghostly reminder of her dear friend's presence already fading away.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I'm so happy. They mean a lot to me.


	4. frightening

He holds her close and she's blushing like crazy.

"Thank you," she replies. Her voice is muffled against his shoulder. Her arm is bruised, but other than that and torn clothes, she is unharmed.

Rorschach can't help but take her face and force her to look behind him. He doesn't allow her to look at her would-be rapist, his face beaten in and bloody.

"Not safe at night," he says as he escorts her to her house, not even two blocks away. He doesn't look back. He is too busy swearing to himself that he would make each maggot and every worm in the city pay for what they've done.

"I, uhm." When they get to her rich, stately apartment building, they don't worry about anyone seeing them. It is three in the morning, when people with luxuries were asleep with the comfort of money in their pockets and food in their bellies.

As they stand in the elevator, waiting to reach level nine, he cups her face and caresses her cheek. She squirms under his touch. "I was hungry. You ate the last of the Cocoa Pebbles yesterday."

"Groceries can wait."

They reach her door.

He can't help but hold her close again. "Scared me."

She holds him just as tight and sobs.

He doesn't want to let go. So does she.


	5. great morning

It's four AM. He and her are spending it bonding with three-toned ice cream.

"Have some! You'll like it." She practically shoves her spoon into his mouth, laughing at Rorschach from across the her small dining room table. Rorschach lets it fall out of his mouth, face tingling at the fact they swapped spit in an inconspicuous way. Thankfully, his mask covers most of his cheeks.

"Hrm," he grunts, trying to be nonchalant as he tugs on his scarf. Man, it's hot. He takes the spoon that had fallen onto the mahogany table and cautiously takes a scoop of the neopolitan ice cream, getting all three flavours like she showed him.

She watches as he eats the ice cream, smiling. "Good, huh?"

"Mmm."

What a great way to spend a great morning.


	6. another beating

Rorschach is beating up another criminal. He caught the disgusting bastard suffocating a young, butt naked boy. Rorschach remembered seeing the boy's face on a flyer featuring child pornography.

He broke the man's limbs one by one, making sure that he was suffering, and finally snapped his neck.

After dropping off the child at a nearby orphanage, he rushes off to her apartment.

He loves how she holds his hands to keep them from shaking, and the way she talks to him so soothingly to calm his beating heart.


	7. flirts

It's morning as she walks to work, smiling politely at people who would catch her eye. She sips casually at her beverage she had bought at the local coffee shop, looking up at the tall buildings. It feels like she was walking through a forest of concrete and glass.

When she passes one man in particular, she can't help but blush. He isn't exactly handsome (he certainly wasn't Adrian Veidt) but he has that appeal. It is the way he is glancing at her. No, he is watching her, taking no heed to look away when she catches him staring. She skims over the sign he has slung over his shoulder. _"The end is nigh,"_ it reads.

She musters up a shy, almost flirtatious smile to direct towards him, taking care to throw him a glance from behind to see if he is still looking. Yes, he is.

As the woman travels further down the block, she laughs and runs a hand through her hair. What would Rorschach say?


	8. work clothes

"Saw you yesterday." Rorschach grunted. The two of them were lounging on her couch, watching Halloween, directed by John Carpenter.

They were eating turkey pot pie, what they made that night for dinner, though the word _they_ was being used very loosely. She had actually done all the work while the vigilante fetched anything she needed. The turkey strips from the night before, the pot.

Rorschach wasn't really useful in the kitchen, actually.

"Yeah, I know. You came over, remember?" she replied casually, taking a sip of her white grape juice.

Rorschach shook his head. "In the day."

"Ooh?" she said, quirking a brow. "Did I see you, by any chance?"

"No," he lied.

They sat in silence, watching the movie when he added, "Like your work clothes."

She smiled and laughed.

* * *

To all my reviewers: I love your reviews! They're very inspiring. I have a lot of ideas buzzing in my head, thanks to you guys!


	9. dream a little

She is crawling towards him, a sexy smile on her face. Her body is clad in a hot red, form fitting one piece. It dips deliciously in the front, showing a sinfully modest amount of cleavage. The sharp smell of salt is clinging to her wet skin and damp hair. She brings her lips to his masked ones and they share a kiss.

Rorschach opens his eyes to see the dark ceiling of his apartment room. He can't help but slam a fist into his pillow, frustrated he dreamt such an awful dream. He mutters under his breath and leaves, suiting up to meet the siren who had sang to him during his slumber.


	10. windows

Her bedroom window is open— no, _ajar_. It was strange. Usually, she left her windows shut, but unlocked keeping in mind of her vigilante friend. It was a Tuesday evening and she was usually awake because Wednesday was her day off of work. The masked man swiftly enters the apartment through the window, being careful to not make much noise. He takes a moment to stare at the bed. Hair pokes out from under the covers, and so does an arm. He peels back the blanket to see the serene face of his friend. She stirs in her slumbers, shifts a leg by an inch, but doesn't waken. Good.

He goes about the apartment, searching high and low. Rorschach was peeking into the broom closet by the front door when the floorboards creak somewhere in the back of the apartment. Bedroom.

A wave of emotion crashes over him, one that he rarely experiences. Fear. Without trying to keep quiet, he rushes to the room where his closest friend was resting. He doesn't stop to think when he grabs the man looming over the bedside drawer, sniffing a lacy pair of undergarments.

She shows no sign of waking as he suffocates the man on the floor. It is when he shoves the criminal out the window and off the fire escape when she does, sitting up and running a hand through her hair. He is locking the window.

"Rorschach?" It is evident that she is sleep deprived from the small bags under her eyes.

"Go back to sleep." She lays back down. He joins her to bed, holding her firmly against his front with an arm slung over her waist.


	11. fruity

A late Sunday's morning and she is fixing breakfast for two. Bacon, eggs, and toast. She sets down two plates, two sets of forks, two glasses of milk, and sits and waits.

Rorschach walks out of the bathroom, straightening his fedora atop his head. He takes the seat beside her. Without a word, he lifts up the bottom half of his mask and digs in.

She watches him eat, leaning over to sniff him. Strawberries. "You used my shampoo?"

"Hrm." She laughs at his almost sullen reaction and begins to eat.

Maybe he would use her shower more often.


	12. whore

She is strolling down the street, arm in arm with a close friend of hers. A playful, sexy dress clings to every curve of her body. The man she is with is well dressed and moderately handsome.

"Aw, Randy, I had a great time," she says happily as they near her apartment complex.

The man runs a hand through his tresses and laughs. "Anytime, girl." They share a hug, kiss each other on the cheek, and head their separate ways.

She enters her apartment and starts to remove her earrings.

Rorschach scoffs at his friend's outfit. He can't help but inspect her womanly curves. He coughs. "Look like a whore."

She turns and winks.

"Oh, you know you like it, Rorschach~!"

He can't help but tug at his scarf.


	13. robbery

When Rorschach climbs into his friend's apartment, he hears the water in the bathtub turning off. She is giggling at something. A man?

He ambles into the fair-sized bathroom to see her sitting on the edge of the deep tub. Her jean shorts reveal her damp legs and her low cut shirt clings to her body. He tugs at his scarf.

Rorschach almost turns around and walks the other way but barking stops him in his track. A small little creature tries to climb up the ivory bathtub but slips. She reaches down and collects the puppy in a large towel, giving it a good rub down before releasing it. It's nails scratch the tile as it scrambles towards Rorschach. It greets him with a series of little barks until he kneels down to pet her dampened fur.

"Isn't she darling?" she says happily, "She followed me home from work. Poplar!"

At the encouraging clap of hands, the little puppy scampers to her, happily climbing onto her lap. Rorschach sees that she got too attached to give it away.

She went bed with the little puppy snuggled beside her. When they woke, Poplar had new toys and the woman learned that the nearest pet store was robbed the night before.

* * *

_Lo siento! _Sorry for making you guys wait for the 13th chapter. I fear that I may have a case of writer's block and I finally got inspiration from my aunt's little puppy, Drossie, who I have babysat over past two summers.

Please review. I feel that this chapter was a bit awkward.


	14. walking the dog

"Rorschach, please..." She says, her voice hoarse with sick. "I'm too sick to do it." She's laying on her bed, too weak to sit up for even a second.

The masked vigilante looks down at the fluffy grey puppy gnawing on one of the toys he brought them the week before. "...Fine."

"Thank you, Rorschach. You know where her leash is, don't you?"

The next day, the woman found a plate of badly burnt toast on her kitchen table, as well as the newspaper with an article about Rorschach's new puppy sidekick, Stain.


	15. crash

Hi guys~! I'm sorry for making you wait so damn long. I just lost inspiration.

But after watching an awesome movie for the first time in a long time, I've decided to return to fan fiction. I'm creating a new story called (I might change this) _Restoring Bethmoora_ for Hellboy II: The Golden Army. If you're into that smexy elven prince, you should give it a read.

While I'm working on that, I'll try my best to keep adding more drabbles into _Birthday Present_ every now and then.

Now, enjoy.

* * *

At the sound of a large crash and Poplar's barking from the other room sets Rorschach in a panic.

He rushes into the living room to see her standing in the middle of the room looking really guilty.

She is holding the pistol end of his grappling gun in one hand. With the other, she is pointing at her TV.

The hook end of his grappling gun is buried into the now broken screen of the television.

"I'm sorry," she blurted, "it just looked really cool and I didn't know that it would do that and—"

He silences her with an embrace, holding her close.

"...Keep scaring me."


	16. delivery

_Dear Rorschach,_

_I'm working overtime tonight. I won't be back 'til around 11. Poplar's been fed._

_I think some delivery guy is supposed to come by with my new TV and install it._

_Do **NOT** open the door ! He'll probably come back tomorrow if I don't answer the door._

_XOXO_

Rorschach blinks owlishly at the note she left him before crumpling it up in his hand and tossing it into the wastebasket. What to do while he waited?

Without a second thought, the vigilante walked to the kitchen and helped himself to a can of beans. She had dedicated one pantry for him, in which she generously stocked up on canned beans. It was odd how he preferred to eat a can of cold beans over an actual meal—in his case, a microwaveable meal.

Afterwards, he takes off his hat, his gloves, his coat, and finally his mask. He stashes them in the bedroom. Out of sight.

Then he sits on the couch and waits for the doorbell to ring.

**{- - -}**

When she comes, she is surprised to see Rorschach watching John Carpenter's _Halloween_ on her brand new, fully installed television.

"Rorschach, I told you not to open the door! Did they know it was you?" she asks, a little miffed that he went against her word.

Instead of an answer, he hands her a signed receipt. She takes a long look at the signature; it is very sloppy and almost illegible.

"...Mr. Kovacs? Who's that?"

Rorschach shrugs. "Your husband."


	17. guessing game

Man, am I on a roll!

When inspiration hits, it hits really hard. :3

Another (slightly longer) chapter, for my wonderful followers and reviewers. Enjoy~!

* * *

"Is your last name really Kovacs?" she asks one day. She is curled up on the recliner, a thick novel in hand.

The masked vigilante is lounging on the couch, with a sleeping Poplar beside him.

"...Yes." This answer satisfies her curiosity for the time being, until...

She shuts the book and sets it down on the coffee table. "What's your first name?"

He is silent for a moment. "Starts with a W."

Pensive, she leans back in her chair. "Is it... William?"

"No."

"Wilfred?"

"No."

"Wilson?"

"No."

"Walter?"

"...No."

Her guessing goes on for five minutes until she runs out of names.

When she does, she rises from the recliner to join him on the couch as he reaches for the remote to turn on the television.

His face grows warm under his mask as she moves closer to him, snuggling against his arm. He slowly wraps his arm around her to pull her closer.

The feeling he gets when she plants a small kiss on the side of his face is indescribable.

"I don't care about your first name," she says absentmindedly, "You'll always be Rorschach to me."


	18. chicken noodle soup

_CRIME RATE RISING; __RORSCHACH MISSING_

She sets the Sunday paper back down on the kitchen table, moving over to the stove to take a look at the chicken noodle soup she is making.

Yep, it seems just about done.

Ladling the soup into a nice, big bowl, she places it on a tray (that also is carrying a large glass of orange juice) and takes to the living room.

The sight of her favorite vigilante all bundled up in blankets watching cartoons makes her want to laugh. Gently, she sets the tray on his lap.

She places a hand on his forehead, watching the fabric come to life under her palm. It is hard to tell his temperature with the mask on, but she didn't dare ask him to take it off.

"I hope you get better soon, Rorschach," she says, sitting beside him and getting under the blankets.

He grunts and lifts his mask, gorging on the soup. The steam rising from it makes his cheeks feel even warmer. "I will."

Together, they watch the sunday cartoons. After a while, he adds, "...taking good care of me."


	19. lost confidence

"Rorschach..." she started, a blush forming on her face. "Rorschach, I wanted to tell you..."

He is staring at her, patiently waiting for what he had to say.

She is nervous, palms sweating, eyes downcast. "I... I think—I..."

When she looks up at his face and at the black ink swirling around his face, she loses confidence.

"I think... we should watch a movie."

As he reaches for the remote, she wipes the tears forming in her eyes.


	20. open fire

After rereading all the lovely reviews that you amazing people have written, I'm writing this chapter from a suggestion from **Kwai Ax'nav**. Thank you~!

This was a little hard to write, mainly because I wanted to express more emotion—still, I don't want to give too much away.

It'd be great if I got more suggestions on what you'd like to see~!

* * *

_"Around 12 AM last night, cops had Rorschach surrounded in an alleyway._

_They began to open fire when he shot a weapon at Officer Edward Nolan's chest, resulting in the deputy being hospitalized and in critical condition._

_Other officers have been hospitalized from minor wounds from the struggle that occurred when attempting to subdue Rorschach and arrest him._

_The masked vigilante escaped to the rooftops with the grappling gun that was used to hurt Officer Nolan and has not been seen since._

_In other news, tomorrow's forecast will be cloudy with a chance of—"_

She is an absolute wreck when she turns the television off, her eyes puffy from crying.

Worry is running through her brain: is he hurt? Is he shot?

She waits in the living room, wrapped in blankets on the couch with Poplar by her side.

The woman jumps at the familiar sound of the window being opened.

Quickly, she rushes to her bedroom and straight into his arms.

"Are you okay?" she asks, on the verge of tears.

"Just bruises... Safe now."

Still, she begins to cry and buries her face into his shoulder.

"I was so worried, Rorschach, I don't know what I'd do if you had..."

Holding her close, he tentatively plants a kiss on her temple to quiet her.

He is so grateful that she is in his life.


	21. treat jar

Oh man! Here's some Poplar love ... and then some~! ;D

* * *

He is sitting on the couch, watching the news. The sound of the shower running can be heard.

_Bark! Bark!_

The vigilante looks down at the gray puppy sitting by his feet.

The little canine is looking up at him with her head tilted to the side, and whines.

Rorschach tilts his head right back, which makes Poplar whine.

She trots to the kitchen, wagging her tail. He follows the little creature without a word, his stride slow.

Poplar is looking up at the counter right to where the glass jar that carried her treats were.

"...A treat?" he inquires, pointing at the jar. This makes the dog go wild, jumping up and yipping in excitement.

He reaches into the jar and picks up a small biscuit, and gives it to her. In the distance, the shower stops running.

The vigilante watches with curiosity as Poplar quickly consumes the treat and looks up expectantly for another one.

He gives the adorable little thing another treat, and the same thing happens. Her little puppy dog face is too cute to resist.

As he is about to give her another one, giggling stops him in his tracks.

"You're gonna make her fat if you keep giving her treats," she says playfully, leaning against the doorway.

Her hair is damp and she is wrapped in nothing more but a towel.

His face grows warm, causing his mask to flare with life.

A stray drop of water trails down her decolletage and between the crevice of her breasts.

Rorschach watches it before tugging at his scarf and looks up at her face.

It was like she knew what she was doing to him.

"...Should get dressed. Cold."

For a second, an expression he can't pinpoint flashes across her face.

Then she just smiles and walks to the bedroom, shutting the door softly.

He notices that she does not lock the door behind her.

* * *

What do you guys think about the obvious sexual tension between Rorschach and the mysterious woman?

Not appropriate?

I'm sure that sex is out of the question for Rorschach ... **_OR IS IT?!_**


	22. steamed veggies

They are sitting at the kitchen table, eating. She's made dinner for the two of them.

All Rorschach helps himself to are the corned beef and a can of beans from the cupboard.

"Rorschach, eat your vegetables."

"...Don't wanna."

She growls in frustration, pushing a plate of steamed peas and carrots his way.

"Rorschach, that can of beans only has so much nutritional value!"

"...They taste funny."

Scoffing, she rests her chin on her hand and looks at him.

"It won't hurt you to eat a little."

He looks down at the plate and hesitantly scoops some in his spoon.

She smiles when he begins to eat more.

"Wasn't so bad, now was it?"

He shakes his head.

They continue to eat in silence, happy in the quiet presence of one another.

* * *

Oof, it's been a long time since I've updated, hasn't it? Sorry~!

I'm running out of ideas. Gimme some if you have any, people!


	23. sins of the flesh

Don't be alarmed ... There is some very strong sexual hints in here.

* * *

The moment he climbs through the bedroom window, she's on him.

His face grows hot as he watches her clamber out of bed in nothing but a silk nightie.

He could see that she wasn't wearing anything else beneath it.

With a glance around the dark room, he notices that she's lit a few candles on the nightstand.

She wraps her arms around him and presses her whole body against his. "Rorschach ..." Her tone is a low murmur.

She reaches for his mask, watching the black ink in his mask swirl like water, and slowly draws it up to reveal the lower half of his face.

He is silent, his hands hovering over her hip bones. He _should_ push her away. For a moment the air is still and her breath hitches ...

Only to release a sigh of contentment as he draws her closer by the waist.

They share their first kiss. Her lips are soft against his dry, slightly chapped ones.

... When she begins to unbutton his coat, he grows wary but does not stop running his hands over her body.

She is eager, letting her hands wander over his toned arms and chest. Then, she grabs the edges of her lingerie and pulls it over her head.

He knows it is wrong, but can't find the strength to leave—especially when she kisses him so passionately.

[• • •]

She is sound asleep when he rises from the bed and dresses.

He makes sure to cover her up with the blanket before he leaves, intent on spending the rest of the night stalking and beating up criminals.

There wasn't really any other way to release his frustrations about giving into the sins of the flesh.


	24. apologies are in order

When he returns the next day, she is in the kitchen cooking. He expects the worst of her. After all, he had left right after their ... encounter.

In his hand is a bouquet of flowers he stole from a florist's stand.

The moment she sees him, she gives him an embrace and kiss on the cheek.

"I missed you~!" she greets happily. "Are these for me? They're lovely." She takes them from him and begins to fill a vase with water to keep them in.

He doesn't reply, instead walking to the stovetop to inspect what was in pot she had been stirring. Beans. Pretty much the only thing he ate on a daily basis and his favorite food.

The woman glances at his back, her brow furrowed and a frown on her lips. Why wasn't he saying anything? Was he that upset with her? ... If he was, he certainly wouldn't have gotten her flowers.

"I thought I'd heat up those beans you like," she says playfully, walking up to him from behind. One of her arms wraps around him while the other turns off the heat on the stove.

She is trying so hard to gain his affection.

He is still silent, pondering on what to say. She could feel his body stiffen at her touch and she immediately worries.

After a moment, she speaks. "I'm sorry for what I did last night," she starts off quietly. "And... for what I said afterward." Her lips begin to tremble.

She is crying now. "Please—don't be mad at me. Don't leave..."

He finally turns around to see tears running down her face. Shit, he was really bad at these things.

He takes her up into his arms and holds her tight. "...Not leaving. Not mad, either." Despite his comforting words she weeps harder, murmuring apologies over and over again as he picks her up bridal style and brings her to the bedroom.

The two settle down into bed. She finds a comforting spot right beside him, with her head resting on his chest and his arms wrapped around her.

"Rorschach?" she asks, breaking the silence between them.

"Hm?"

"...I meant what I said last night. I really do love you."

The vigilante kisses the top of her head, keeping quiet. He thinks, what did he do to deserve her?


	25. orientation

She is absolutely stunning. Her hair is perfectly coifed, and she is wearing a sultry pinstripe suit, complete with a fitted pencil skirt and sexy, black heels.

Rorschach is quiet—as always, as he tugs at his white scarf. He can't help but ogle at the beautiful woman.

"Tadaa~!" She strikes a sexy pose, leaning against the door frame. "Well, how do I look?"

He clears his throat. "...Good." This makes her giggle. She struts up to him, making sure to press her body against his when she reaches him.

"It's a new school year, so it's orientation for students and their parents," she says, enjoying the feeling of his hands sliding around her waist.

She reaches up to pluck his fedora off his head, placing it on her own. Rorschach would never admit, but she looks much better in it than he does.

"I want to make a good first impression," she says sexily, playing with his scarf. "I'd hate to make a _bad_ one..."

He could feel his cheeks warm at the sound of her breathy tone. The black splotches on his mask are swirling around like crazy.

He watches her inch his mask up to reveal the lower half of his face. He doesn't move when she places a kiss on his unshaken jaw.

"What's the matter, Rorschach?" she murmurs, feeling courageous. Her hands slide down to play with the edge of his pants. "Something wrong?"

Her fingers caress the zipper of his trousers. She watches him lick his lips and waits patiently for his short, yet witty, reply.

"...Hot for teacher."

She just laughs, and presses her lips against his own in a passionate kiss.

* * *

I'm glad to hear that you enjoy these longer drabbles~!

I hope you like reading about Rorschach and the mysterious woman's flirty, romantic relationship.

I'll try to incorporate more of little Poplar in it, but I'm at a stalemate for ideas right now...


	26. familiar face

She is taking Poplar out for a walk on a beautiful afternoon.

The little grey pup is so happy. Her little body romps up and down the sidewalk, going as far from her human companion as the leash allows.

As they take a turn the corner, Poplar begins to yip excitedly. Her tail is going haywire, wagging this way and that.

The woman giggles. "What's up, Poplar? Whazzat?"

Poplar looks up at her and barks, excited for something that was down the street.

Well, make that some_one_.

As they walk further down the street, the woman realizes why Poplar is so excited.

It's that man from before—that man with the sign that read, _"The end is nigh."_

As the two approach him, Poplar's tail was wagging so fierce she was wagging her butt, as well.

The little dog stands on her hind legs, wanting attention from the stranger.

"Ooh! I'm sorry," the woman says, smiling apologetically. "She just loves people."

The man bends down to pet the small dog, his face almost void of expression.

As he does this, the woman can't help but examine his facial features. Something about him is familiar.

She is still trying to place his face when he stands up straight and meets her gaze.

"Hey... have we met before?" she asks, tilting her head to the side.

He opens his mouth the say something, but instead closes it and shakes his head.

She is disappointed. "Oh, I see. It's just that you look so familiar."

Once Poplar seems satisfied from the attention she receives, the woman begins to walk down the street once more.

She waves to the red-headed man. "Have a nice day~!" Poplar follows faithfully, happy as a clam.

Half a block down the street, she stops in her track. She turns to look back down the street, but the man is no where to be seen.

She just realized that the man was unshaven. Just like Rorschach.

* * *

WOAH WOAH WOAH.

What's gonna happen next?!

And I hope you are enjoying how fast I've been posting.

I wanted to make it up to you guys for waiting when I was on hiatus.


End file.
